The Dark Forest Game
by Hey I'm Grim
Summary: 3 apprentices, assembled randomly, from each of the 5 clans decide to meet up one night on the gathering island to play a game. Not just any game, it's The Dark Forest game. Except, it's not a game. (Based off of The Werewolf Game, just changed up a bit). [No character slots left.]
1. chapter 1

**3 apprentices, assembled randomly, from each of the 5 clans decide to meet up one night on the gathering island to play a game. Not just any game, it's The Dark Forest game. Except, it's not a game. (Based off of The Werewolf Game, just changed up a bit)**

 **Will involve:**

 **1\. Friendships :)**

 **2\. Violence/gore**

 **3\. Mentions of suicide/attempted suicide**

 **4\. LGBTQ relationships and cats.**

 **5\. Relationships. No lemons/smut. Just relationships between two cats that may or may not be beyond friends.**

 **PLEASE DO GO LOOK AT MY PROFILE**

 **I have everything explained there, I'm trying to follow the guidelines by keeping the non-story part of this short.**

 **This story does have character submission open, information in that is listed at the bottom of this.**

 **Onto the prologue:**

My paws ached badly, I could feel the forming blisters in my pads already. My mentor had trained me like crazy today, yesterday and the day before to make up for me being sick the first two moons of being an apprentice. It had been terrible luck to break a hind leg after slipping out of a tree, but it had been even worse that I had gotten greencough just after it mended! My littermates were so far ahead of me now that I had to train with the 6 month old apprentice! And I was 8 moons old!

Sometimes I hated how unfair it all was. One mistake in my footing had left me crippled for life. Really. I had a permanent limp now.

Heaving a heavy sigh, I slumped into my nest of fluffy moss and soft bird feathers. I felt like I could sleep for a moon. And I probably would, if my mentor would let me. No! I'm already behind by a lot, I can't sleep for a moon and have it get even worse.

Staring out at the rising moon, I couldn't help but feel seriously disappointed with my life. Sighing once more, I closed my eyes and listened to the careful breathing of my sleeping denmates, until I let myself drift off to sleep.

"Psst."

"PSST."

"Oh my gosh, wake up!" a paw prodded my side sharply, causing me to jerk and roll away until I sprung up and faced whoever woke me up.

"Oh good. You're awake. Now we can begin." the cat speaking and who had woken me up was a rather sleek, long legged dark gray tabby tom. His golden eyes gleamed in the dim light of the apprentices den. Wait no. This wasn't the apprentices den. Where were we?

"Congratulations young cats! You have all been chosen by starclan to play a game." The tom announced, his tail tip flicking back and forth.

Cats? All? Glancing around I realised I wasn't the only one here. Dark shadowy cats were around me, all of them smelling of the clans. I wonder if they were all living?

"Wait what? What do you mean a game? Who are you, where am I?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions, but at the moment I didn't care. What if this cat was dangerous..

"Apologies young cats, I am Seastrike. A starclan warrior! As for the game, it's rather simple. It's a game of life and death, trust and mistrust. Form now, I will tell you that there are currently 15 of you. I'll explain it all on the day of the meeting, which shall be soon. 5 nights from now to be precise. You and the others will meet up on the gathering island." Seastrike seemed to be smiling, his claws unsheathed and flexing into the dank soil.

"And if we don't go?" I fluffed out my fur, a small cat next to me had spoken up. That answered my question, I think. We were all living, but we didn't know each others identities.

"Yeah, what if we don't go?" a few others called out while others murmured to each other about how weird this was.

"If you don't go, you will face a wicked penalty." He sat down with a smirk. "5 nights from now. Before moonhigh. Don't tell anyone in your clans either, or face the consequences. Now, follow these steps for now and I'll see you all soon."

With that, my mind cut off abruptly. I jerked away, breathing heavily. It took me a few long moments to calm down. Once I was okay, I went over the things I learned in that dream.

14 other cats, including me that was 15, plus whoever Seastrike was it equals 16 total. Are there any other cats in my clan? Surely there were. 15 cats, 5 clans. That was at least I think 3 cats from each clan, if he was trying to make it even. But who?

I looked over at my denmates, who were all still sleeping. Wait, did it have to be an apprentice? If so, that narrowed it down to about 5 cats. But if they didn't have to be apprentices, then that meant anyone in the clan.

Also, in 5 days? We're all going to meet up in 5 days? But to do what, play some game we know nothing about? But he did say if we didn't go there would be penalties, so I guess I had no choice but to go.

He said he was a starclan cat, so surely he could be trusted.

Guess I just have to wait 5 days.

 **As stated before, character submission.**

 **Please follow this exactly, or I will not use your character**

 _1 person is allowed to submit up to two cats following this form:_

 _(I'd prefer people to pm me this stuff, but feel free to also review.)_

 _Look for extra info._

Name:

Age:

Rank:

Requested Clan:

Requested Role:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Do they have any siblings: (Yes/No)

 _(Age and Rank. Only submit apprentices. Between 6 and 10 months old.)*_

 _(Requested clan. No guarantee your character will get into this clan. For example, if this clan already has two male characters and your submitting a male, I'd put him with a different clan.)*_

 _(Requested Role. No guarantee your character will get this role, I'll be assigning the roles based off the character. For example, if you put your cats personality as "they're pretty dark, and have murderous intentions" and request them to be a Dark Forest cat, they will not be a Dark Forest cat. I can assure you that.)*_

 _(Gender. You are allowed to put either male, female, or unspecified.)*_

Thunderclan:

Cat 1) Grimpaw. [Unspecified. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 2) Blackpaw. [Unspecified. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 3) Flarepaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]

Skyclan:

Cat 1) Vixenpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive. ]

Cat 2) Rainpaw. [Female. 8 Moons Old. Alive. ]

Cat 3) Yarrowpaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]

Shadowclan:

Cat 1) Lilacpaw. [Female. 6 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 2) Stormpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 3) Dashpaw. [Male. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]

Riverclan:

Cat 1) Havenpaw. [Female. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 2) Hailpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 3) Mosspaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]

Windclan:

Cat 1) Runningpaw. [Male. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]

Cat 2) Almond. [Female. 7 Moons Old. Alive. Kittypet, mistakenly chosen from the horse place.]

Cat 3) Adderpaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive.]


	2. Final stuff and answers

**So I am no longer accepting cats.**

 **The characters listed here are the final selection:**

 **Thunderclan:**

 **Cat 1) Grimpaw. [Unspecified. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 2) Blackpaw. [Unspecified. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 3) Flarepaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]**

 **Skyclan:**

 **Cat 1) Vixenpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive. ]**

 **Cat 2) Rainpaw. [Female. 8 Moons Old. Alive. ]**

 **Cat 3) Yarrowpaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]**

 **Shadowclan:**

 **Cat 1) Lilacpaw. [Female. 6 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 2) Stormpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 3) Dashpaw. [Male. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Riverclan:**

 **Cat 1) Havenpaw. [Female. 8 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 2) Hailpaw. [Female. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 3) Mosspaw. [Male. 7 Moons Old. Alive. ]**

 **Windclan:**

 **Cat 1) Sleetpaw. [Male. 9 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **Cat 2) Almond. [Female. 7 Moons Old. Alive. Kittypet, mistakenly chosen from the horse place.]**

 **Cat 3) Frostpaw. [Female. 7 Moons Old. Alive.]**

 **To the one who submitted Runningpaw:**

 **Runningpaw, in the end, was switched out. Sorry.**

 **To the one who submitted Adderpaw:**

 **Adderpaw, in the end, was switched out. Sorry.**

 **In the end, I believe only Runningpaw and Adderpaw were switched out for different characters.**

 **The way that worked? Overall, I was looking for characters I could imagine scenarios with. In the end, there were different cats I prefered.**

 **Now, I'll be answering some questions I've gotten from the reviews.**

Guest who submitted Hailpaw:If a Dark Forest cat or Starclan cat didn't commit to their role's use, that would be that. There is no penalty for it.

Guest/Internet Two-leg: So, this made me realize how a bit confusing it may be, but I cant figure out how to explain it fully. But for now, that's pretty spot on.

Guest/Boop: Well if the starclan warrior dies, it's an idea now that the Moderator would choose a new one, but most likely not.

 **Thank you to everyone looking forward to this story! I hope I don't let you all down.**

 **Just a note here?: if anyone wants to write their own story using this idea, feel free to. Just maybe give me credit for the idea?**


End file.
